Assassination Classroom: Behind the Scene!
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Tidak ada syuting tanpa kegagalan. Apa jadinya jika kegagalan-kegagalan "syuting" anime Assassination Classroom dibeberkan satu persatu tiap episode? Adegan memalukan apa saja yang akan terkuak?
1. Roll 1 (1-2)

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © by Yusei Matsui

 **Rating** : T (Due to rough language and assassination theme don't read this with your little brother and/or sister!)

.

.

* * *

"Nagisa, apa kau sudah menerima surat dari Seiji Kishi-san?" seru Kayano riang sambil melambaikan secarik amplop besar berwarna kuning.

"Aku baru menerimanya beberapa jam lalu di kotak surat," Nagisa mengibarkan amplop kuning yang sama. "Kira-kira isinya apa ya?"

"Dari teksturnya, kayak ada benda yang digulung ke dalam sini. Mungkin ini gulungan uang sebagai gaji atau semacam kompensasi," ucap Maehara penuh harap.

"Jangan terlalu berharap," ledek Isogai. "Lebih baik kita buka saja."

Karma mengangguk. "Aku juga baru dapat dari tukang pos, nih. Kita buka sama-sama, ya! Tiga, dua, satu!"

SREK-SREK-SREK!

.

.

"Roll film?" seru Rio. "Apaan tuh? Kenapa si sutradara memberi kita itu?"

"Yee, yang dapat kiriman kan cuma mereka berlima," ralat Kataoka. "Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa tidak kita putar saja untuk mengetahui isinya? Aku bawa proyektor!"

.

.

.

* * *

An

 **暗** **殺** **教室**

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Fanfiction

 _All Characters and Property belong to Yusei Matsui-sensei. I just create the story and timeline_

 _ **BEHIND-THE-SCENE!**_

 _ **ROLL PART 1: EPISODE 1-2**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **EPISODE 1: TIME FOR ASSASSINATION**

 **SCENE 1: FIRST-APPEAR ASSASSINATION EXPERIMENT**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap sang guru bertentakel banyak itu meletakkan buku presensi siswa dan mengedarkan senyum sepuluh-tentakelnya yang biasa. "Mari kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

Mikrofon didekatkan. Suara tegukan ludah para siswa terdengar.

"Baiklah ketua kelas, berikan perintahmu," ujar sang guru abnormal itu lagi.

"Be-berdiri!" Nagisa berseru tertahan. Seisi makhluk hidup di kelas 3-E berdiri, menodongkan senjata modifikasi mereka masing-masing. "Bersiap!" komando Nagisa lagi.

Keheningan menggantung di udara.

Peluh mengalir dari kepala.

Semua diam seribu bahasa.

Tahi cicak jatuh ke hidung sutradara * _ **PLAKS**_ *

Nagisa berseru, "Tembak!"

Peluru meluncur. Pelatuk ditekan. Pengaman pistol dibuka. Target dikunci _(ini urutannya bener gak sih?!_ ) dan suara tembakan khas senapan mesin menggaung mengisi seluruh kelas.

"AH!" pekik Hara. "Siapa yang menembak pipi kiriku?!"

"Aduh!" keluh Sugino. "Ada yang kena dahiku!"

"Hei, ada peluru BB yang masuk ke telingaku! Stop! Stop!" teriak Rio. Suasana makin ricuh. Siapakah yang bisa menghentikan segala kekacauan ini?

"AAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!" Okajima menjerit dramatis. "BURUNGKU KENA! DASAR PELURU LAKNATULLAH!"

"STOP, STOP!" sang sutradara meraung. "ULANG DARI AWAL! BUKANNYA KALIAN SUDAH MENDAPAT PELATIHAN INTENSIF?!"

Semua berhenti menembak.

"Yah, Pak Kishi, menembakkan senapan itu kan nggak semudah kelihatannya," ucap Nagisa sambil menggaruk kepala. "Bahkan yang sudah dimodifikasi juga butuh latihan berkali-kali supaya tidak mengenai teman."

"Betul tuh," dukung Maehara sambil menghembus-hembuskan napas dari hidungnya, persis kayak orang mau buang ingus. Tak lama, setengah lusin peluru BB warna pink ngejreng terlontar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. "Ah, lega," ucapnya.

"Nurufufufufu," tawa Koro-sensei. "Kalau begini, gimana kalian bisa membunuhku?"

"ULANGI ADEGANNYA!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 3: INTRODUCION**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Perkenalkan. Aku adalah orang yang menghancurkan bulan kalian."

.

.

.

"HAAHH?!"

"Aku berencana melakukan hal yang sama pada Bumi tahun depan. Sekarang aku adalah guru kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ucap sang guru bertentakel dengan lancar. Yah, sejauh ini dia berhasil menghafal teks dialognya dengan baik.

 _DIA SANGAT BERBEDA DARI PENAMPILANNYA!_

 _Itulah yang dipikirkan semua murid di kelas._

Seorang pria berpakaian necis di sebelahnya menghela napas pendek. "Yah ... aku adalah Karasuma dari Menteri Pertahanan," si pria memperkenalkan diri. "Pertama, mohon dimengerti bahwa apa yang akan kukatakan ini adalah rahasia negara."

Ia terdiam beberapa detik.

Keheningan menggantung di udara.

Peluh mengalir—

' _JANGAN PAKE PUISI-PUISIAN LAGI!'_ ( _Author digampar sutradara_ )

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ingin kalian membunuh makhluk ini."

.

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara. "Karasuma, kenapa kamu nggak jelasin?!"

"Buang-buang waktu," kilah Karasuma. "Kan kita cuma dijatah 23 menit, Pak Sutradara. Itu belum dipotong _opening_ dan _ending_ sekitar 3 menitan. Lagian di komik juga nggak ada penjelasannya kok."

"Alah, alesan," goda Kurahashi. "Bilang aja Anda lupa teksnya, Karasuma-sensei!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 7: GRENADE "SUICIDE" PLAN**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

 _Jika kau mencobanya, kau pasti bisa._

Nagisa melangkah dengan tenang ke depan, di mana sang guru sedang terdiam jinak dengan kulitnya yang berwarna merah muda, kenyang sehabis makan siang. Ia lalu melancarkan serangan secepat kilat, menghunus pisau yang disembunyikan di balik catatan tugasnya dan menikam sang guru.

Koro-sensei menghentikannya dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Untuk lebih ..."

Kata-kata Koro-sensei terhenti karena Nagisa tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya ... dan granat di kalungnya berayun dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

 _Kami harus membuktikan diri kami ... apapun yang harus dilakukan._

Sambil menyeringai, Terasaka memencet detonator.

.

.

.

"WOI! KENAPA NGGAK MELEDAK?!" Terasaka mencak-mencak. "Ini _remote_ nya rusak apa gimana sih?!"

"Ya ampun," Koro-sensei menjauhkan Nagisa sambil mengusap peluh. "Moga-moga nggak ada yang bikin OTP KoroNagi."

"Ampun deh, _Sensei_ ," Nagisa _sweatdrop_. "Kesalahan teknis, ya?" Ia lantas melepaskan kalung granatnya.

"Coba sini kulihat," ujar Maehara. "Kayaknya kuncinya mesti dibuka dulu, deh," ia menggigit ujung granat, tapi kuncinya tidak bisa melonggar. Akhirnya ia memasukkan seluruh granat mainan itu ke rongga mulutnya ( _segede apa nih mulutnya Maehara?_ ).

"Coba geser yang ini," saran Yoshida yang sejak tadi mengamati alat kendali punya Terasaka. Terasaka menggeser tuas kecil di alat kendalinya dan kembali memencet tombol.

 _DUUAAARRRR!_

.

"MEDIS!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah, ternyata isinya _behind the scene_ , toh," ucap Rio. "Hihihi, ternyata usul kita diterima," bisiknya pelan sambil mengajak Karma tos. Rupanya duo jahil itu meminta seorang kameramen yang selalu nganggur untuk merekam tiap adegan, terutama yang gagal-gagal. Yah, lumayanlah daripada gabut.

"Asem. Terasaka, kamu tau nggak rasanya granat meledak di mulut, hah?" bentak Maehara. "Gigiku ngilu semua waktu itu!"

"Sori, Mae," jawab Terasaka kalem. "Lagian uang miliaran yen pasti cukup buat ngobatin itu."

"Ngobatin dengkulmu!" gerutu Maehara. "Habisnya, kalau gigiku jelek kan, nggak bisa nggaet cewek-cewek lagi."

"Udah deh. Yuk, kita tonton BtS Episode 2!" saran Yada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 2: TIME TO PLAY BASEBALL**

 **SCENE 1: BASEBALL KILL**

 **LOCATION: BACKYARD**

 _Dia bersantai di halaman belakang sekolah setiap pagi sebelum jam masuk sekolah ... ditemani sebotol minuman dan koran berbahasa Inggris yang dia dapatkan dari Hawaii ... dengan kecepatan 20 Mach miliknya_.

"Sesuai catatanmu. Terima kasih, Nagisa."

"Ya. Berjuanglah, Sugino!"

"Sepuluh miliar yen-nya akan menjadi milikku!" Sugino memosisikan diri, menapakkan kaki kanannya mantap selagi kaki kirinya membentuk sudut 90 derajat, meniru gaya _pitcher_ profesional Arita dari New York Yankee ( _bukan, gue bukan penggemar bisbol. Sante aja_ ).

 _Nyut_

"AAKH!" Sugino memekik kencang. "SIAPA YANG NARUH TAHI KUCING DI SINI SIIIHH?!"

.

"CUUUUTTT!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: PACK AMBUSH**

 **LOCATION: BACKYARD**

"Dia di sini!"

"Dia bilang dia mau makan es serut dari Kutub Utara."

"Gurita itu pergi ke Kutub Utara seperti kita pergi ke supermarket!"

"Ayo! Sepuluh miliarnya akan kita bagikan."

Mereka berhamburan dari semak belukar dan berseru, "Koro-sensei ...! Boleh kami mencoba makan es serutnya juga?"

Sang guru meneteskan airmata. "Mereka membuka hatinya untukku dengan senyuman di wajah!"

Isogai, Kataoka, Yada, Mimura, dan Hinata melompat sambil menghunus pisau.

"Senyuman mereka sangat ganas!"

Mereka menghunjamkan pisau, tetapi target bergerak begitu cepat sehingga mereka tidak melihatnya, hanya tabir debu yang beterbangan yang mengiringi kegagalan mereka.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, senyum kalian sedikit memaksa. Itu tak cukup untuk membuatku lengah. Aku akan menaruh pisau kelemahanku di sini, dan contohlah bunga-bunga itu lalu belajar dari senyuman mereka," ucap Koro-sensei panjang lebar.

"AAAHH!" Kataoka yang pertama berteriak. "Harusnya Koro-sensei kan memberi kami bunga, kok malah _kutang_?!"

Isogai melempar kutang berwarna biru yang menggantikan posisi pisau di tangannya. "Jijik ah _sensei_! Ulang! Ulang adegannya dari awal! Kok _sensei_ bisa salah ambil sejauh itu sih?!"

"Nyunya! Mana kutahu?!" Koro-sensei berseru dengan wajah merah muda. "Aku—aku sangat malu! Pak Sutradara, nanti _cut_ adegan ini ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Terima kasih telah membaca _Behind the Scene_. Fic ini menceritakan "kesalahan di balik layar" para karakter saat syuting _Assassination Classroom_. Aku akan menampilkan 2-4 cupilkan setiap episode, tergantung seberapa banyak cuplikan menarik yang bisa di-parodikan. Mohon dukungannya semoga fic ini bisa terus lanjut sampai _season_ 2-nya ya!

Omong-omong, Seiji Kishi itu sutradaranya anime ini, tapi tenang aja, dia nggak ikut saya masukkan di sini sebagai karakter. Ada yang sudah nonton _Koro-sensei Quest_ belum? Itu _spin-off_ AnKyou 12 episode lho.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	2. Roll 2 (3-4)

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © by Yusei Matsui

 **Rating** : T (Due to rough language and assassination theme don't read this with your little brother and/or sister!)

.

.

* * *

Halo, di sini Itami Shinjiru. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk _review_ yang saya terima pada bab pertama. Yah ... perlu saya beri tahukan, jadwal update fic ini setiap hari Jumat, seminggu sekali. Harap maklum karena saya juga orang sibuk (PLAK) tapi itu benar, lo.

Selamat menikmati kesalahan-kesalahan episode 3 dan 4!

.

.

.

An

 **暗** **殺** **教室**

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Fanfiction

 _All Characters and Property belong to Yusei Matsui-sensei. I just create the story and timeline_

 _ **BEHIND-THE-SCENE!**_

 _ **ROLL PART 2: EPISODE 3-4**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 3: TIME FOR KARMA**

 **SCENE 2: ISOGAI-MAEHARA VS KARASUMA**

 **LOCATION: 3-E BACKYARD**

"Pembunuhan dan pembelajaran itu sama. Kegunaannya ditentukan oleh pembelajaran dasar. Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, kemarilah," panggil sang guru olahraga baru, Karasuma-sensei. Kedua siswa yang dipanggil maju beberapa langkah hingga berhadapan dengan sang guru bertubuh kekar itu.

"Cobalah serang aku dengan pisau itu," titah Karasuma.

"Eh, apa Anda yakin?" selidik Isogai.

"Kami berdua?" tambah Maehara.

"Pisau itu tidak akan bisa melukai manusia," ujar Karasuma. "Kalau kalian bisa memojokkanku, mari kita akhiri pelajaran ini," ucapnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Eh, baiklah," Isogai yang menyerang pertama. Setelah menyiagakan kuda-kuda, ia menyerang ke sisi kanan Karasuma, yang dihindari targetnya dengan sedikit gerakan selagi Isogai terhuyung ke depan karena momentumnya.

Karasuma melirik Maehara yang belum bereaksi. "Sini maju."

Maehara maju menyerang, menusukkan pisaunya, tapi Karasuma menahan kedua lengannya dan menggunakan sisa kecepatannya untuk sedikit membelokkan tubuh Maehara, serangan itu luput mengenainya lagi. Tak lama berselang, Isogai menyabetkan pisaunya, berusaha mengenai leher Karasuma, tapi pria itu menghindar dengan gesit. Maehara membalas dengan melakukan gerakan yang serupa, yang lagi-lagi dihindari Karasuma dengan mudah.

Sambil menangkis tangan kedua muridnya, Karasuma berucap. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, dengan kemampuan yang rendah seperti ini ..."

Maehara menebas lagi. Karasuma menghindar.

"Karasuma-sensei!" seru Isogai. "Nama asli L adalah Lauliet!"

" _Apa_?!" Karasuma tersentak. "Jadi begitu, ya!"

 _ **Jleb**_

Pisau Maehara menyentuh sisi perut Karasuma, sedangkan pisau Isogai berhasil mengenai dada kiri targetnya, meskipun hanya sedikit. Mereka berdua tertawa dan tos.

"CURANG KALIAN!" gerung Karasuma tak terima. "ITU _SPOILER_! AKU NGGAK TERIMA! AKU BARU NONTON ANIME ITU SAMPAI EPISODE 18!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: TEST TRAP**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Hei, Karma. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" celetuk Terasaka. "Monster itu kelihatannya marah padamu."

"Ini semua karena ulahmu," dukung Yoshida.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau tetap di rumah saja?" imbuh Muramatsu.

"Kalau seseorang sedang mencoba membunuhmu, kau juga akan marah, Terasaka," jawab Karma kalem, "itu berbeda pada saat ada seseorang yang gagal dan mempermalukan dirinya."

"Aku tak mempermalukan diriku!" protes Terasaka. "Kau ingin berkelahi, ya?"

"Kau yang di sana! Jangan berisik selama tes berlangsung! Hal itu bisa dikatakan kau sedang mencontek!" seru Koro-sensei.

"Maafkan aku, Koro-sensei. Aku sudah selesai," ucap Karma. "Jadi aku akan duduk diam dan makan es gelato-ku."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya selama jam pelajaran berlangsung—i-itu kan es gelato yang kubeli di Italia kemarin!" pekik Koro-sensei.

Karma menjilat es krimnya. "Ah, maaf. Aku menemukannya di ruang staf."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup! Aku sudah bersusah payah terbang melewati stratosfer terdingin agar tidak mencair!"

"Huh? Jadi bagaimana kalau aku memakannya? Apa kau akan memukulku?" Karma masih tenang seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku akan memakan sisanya! Sini, kembalika—n! Aaa!" Koro-sensei membelalak ke lantai dengan wajah berwarna pink. "Ini—koleksi majalah por— _dewasa_ ku! Kok bisa ada di sini?!" protesnya. "Pak Sutradara!"

"Ha? Seingatku aku ngambil kotak yang benar, kok," Karma menggaruk kepala. "Woi, harusnya isinya peluru BB!"

"CUT!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 7: DECLARATION**

 **LOCATION: KUNUGIGAOKA TRAIN STATION**

"... aku takkan melakukannya. Aku punya mainan yang lebih bagus, aku tidak mau diskors lagi."

"Karma-kun."

"Omong-omong Nagisa-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau lumayan mengenal Koro-sensei, kan?"

"Uh, yah ... begitulah," jawab Nagisa sekenanya.

"Apa dia akan marah kalau kau memanggilnya gurita?" tanya Karma.

Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Kupikir malah sebaliknya. Dia menggambar dirinya sebagai gurita, saat bermain _game_ , dia memilih karakter gurita, dan saat menggali sesuatu di pasir, dia bilang ... perangkat gurita," jelasnya. "Jadi, kalau membuat lelucon seperti itu, sesuatu seperti gurita adalah ciri khasnya."

"Hmm," Karma menggumam. "Benar juga. Aku jadi mendapat sedikit ide."

"Karma-kun ... apa yang kau rencanakan selanjutnya?" desis Nagisa.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku senang. Aku sudah menantikan apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dia hanya seorang monster, tapi ternyata dia juga seorang guru. Dan aku bisa membunuh seorang guru yang sebe—"

 _ **TOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT**_

"KARMA-KUN!" teriak Nagisa. "KAU HARUSNYA BERHENTI DI _TEPI_ JALUR KERETA, BUKAN DI _JALUR_ NYA!"

"MEDIS! MEDIS MANA MEDIS! ANTAR DIA KE ORTHOPAEDI!"

"CUT!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 9: KARMA "VS" KORO-SENSEI**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Karma-kun, aku adalah guru yang melakukan pemeliharaan dan pengembangan. Contohnya pedang pembunuh yang berkarat. Kau harus datang padaku dengan niat membunuh yang sungguh-sungguh. Setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku akan mengembangkanmu. Sebelum pulang sekolah, aku akan mengasah tubuh dan jiwamu sampai bersinar!"

 _-Jam Pelajaran Pertama: Matematika-_

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, tak peduli apa yang kulakukan, aku berakhir dengan nomor yang tersisa ini," jelas Koro-sensei sambil menuliskan rumus di papan tulis. "Kalian terganggu oleh kekhawatiran yang tak terlihat. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan metode yang bagus untuk kalian."

Selagi Koro-sensei menjelaskan, Karma diam-diam mengambil pistol dan menggerakkan lengannya menuju targetnya, bersiap menembak ...

"Aku akan menuliskannya di papan tulis. Kalian coba pecahkan sama-sama, ya."

Karma mengangkat tangan, bermaksud menembak, tapi ...

"Oh, Karma-kun," ucap Koro-sensei. "Jarak waktu antara mengambil pistol dan menembak sangat lambat. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu ... untuk mengambil celana dalammu."

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"APAAA?!" Koro-sensei dan seisi kelas 3-E berseru. "CELANA DALAM?!" pekik Koro-sensei. Yang ada di tentakelnya bukan alat untuk menghias kuku, melainkan kolor berwarna semerah stroberi matang.

Wajah Karma memerah, entah karena marah, entah karena malu, entah karena dua-duanya. "DASAR GURITA MESUM PECUNDANG DAN BEGO!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 4: TIME TO GROW UP**

 **SCENE 4: IRINA "BITCH" JELAVIC'S "ATTACK"**

 **LOCATION: 3-E BACKYARD**

"Oya, anu ... Irina-sensei," panggil Isogai. "Pelajarannya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Bisakah kita kembali ke kelas?"

"Pelajaran?" gumam Irina sambil mencabut sebatang rokok lalu menyalakan korek apinya. "Oh, ya. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja," katanya acuh tak acuh. "Dan juga ... bisakah kalian jangan memanggil nama depanku? Aku tak akan menjadi guru kecuali si gurita itu ada di depanku. Panggil aku Jelavic-onee-sama."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Bitch-neesan?" celetuk Karma tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pakai julukan!" bentak Irina.

"Kau seorang pembunuh, kan? Bahkan seisi kelas tak bisa membunuhnya. Dan kau ingin membunuhnya sendirian?" ucap Karma, seperti sebuah tantangan.

Irina mendecih. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Orang dewasa punya caranya sendiri," ia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada lelaki bersurai biru. "Kau Nagisa Shiota kan?"

Ia mendekat.

.

.

Krik

.

.

Krik

.

.

 _Nyut_ (Jangkriknya diinjek sama sutradara)

.

.

"NGGAK!" pekik Irina. "APA-APAAN INI! AKU NGGAK MAU MENCIUM ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR! REPUTASIKU BISA TERNODAIIIIII!"

"ITU RISIKO PEKERJAAN!" bentak sutradara tak kalah nyaring. "ITULAH SEBABNYA KAU DIJULUKI BITCH-SENSEI!"

.

Untuk kali ini, Nagisa bisa bernapas lega.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 7: BITCH SENSEI'S PLAN (FAILED)**

 **LOCATION: WAREHOUSE**

Irina bangkit dengan susah payah. "Tak bisa dimaafkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku gagal seperti ini!" ucapnya geram. "Aku seorang profesional dan akan kupastikan dia membayarnya atas penghinaan ini!"

Di ruang kelas.

"Si gurita itu ... sebaiknya tak berpikir kalau seorang profesional sepertiku sudah kehabisan ide!" gumamnya kesal sambil mengutak-atik tabletnya. "Aku memerlukan semua pasokan yang baru. Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan sinyal WiFi di gedung sekolah ini?!"

.

"Nikmati paket akses internet hingga 100 Mbps! Kuota hingga 20 GB perbulan diskon 20% untuk 100 pendaftar pertama! Pake dong kartu—" _**BRUAK**_

"JADWAL IKLAN MASIH LAMA, OI!" Pak sutradara kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata saktinya. "CUT!"

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Terima kasih telah membaca _Behind the Scene 2_. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, dan saya ingatkan untuk jangan sungkan memberi kritik, komentar, atau barangkali usulan adegan apa di episode selanjutnya yang bagus buat bahan BtS. Maaf ya untuk bab ini kayaknya garing, huhuhu. Untuk ke depannya, akan saya usahakan untuk memperbarui fic ini setiap hari Jumat, tapi tergantung situasi dan kondisi lo! Sekali-kali mungkin saya ajukan jadi hari Kamis, atau diundur sehari ke Sabtu. Tunggu saja pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	3. Roll 3 (5-6)

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © by Yusei Matsui

 **Rating** : T (Due to rough language and assassination theme don't read this with your little brother and/or sister!)

.

.

Halo, di sini Itami Shinjiru. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk _review_ dan saran yang saya terima pada bab kedua. Untuk Chiba dan Rinka, pasti saya buat (buahaha) tapi nunggu ada _hint_ -nya yang pas di episode animenya, begitu juga dengan OTP yang lain.

Selamat menikmati kesalahan-kesalahan episode 5 dan 6!

* * *

.

.

.

An

 **暗** **殺** **教室**

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Fanfiction

 _All Characters and Property belong to Yusei Matsui-sensei. I just create the story and timeline_

 _ **BEHIND-THE-SCENE!**_

 _ **ROLL PART 3: EPISODE 5-6**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **EPISODE 5: TIME TO GATHERING**

 **SCENE 3: OKUDA'S EXPERIMENTS**

 **LOCATION: 3-E LABORATORY**

Koro-sensei meneteskan cairan dari dalam pipet ke bahan makanan yang sudah dimasukkan ke gelas kimia sebelumnya, lantas cairan tersebut berubah menjadi merah, semerah bahan makanan di dalamnya.

"Warnanya merah terang," ucapnya. "Dapat disimpulkan, kalau percobaan kita ini untuk mengekstrak pewarna buatan ..." ia menghilang dengan kecepatan _Mach_ 20 dan berkelebat ke sekeliling meja muridnya. "... dari makanan ringan!" Dalam sekejap, makanan ringan yang dibawa siswa kelas 3-E berpindah tangan ke Koro-sensei (apa lebih tepat disebut berpindah tentakel?)

"Aku akan mengambil makanan ringan yang tersisa," dalih Koro-sensei. "Daripada mubazir."

 _Tunggu, dua kata terakhir itu nggak ada di naskah_ , pikir Sutradara. _Tapi, sudahlah_.

"Apa?!"

"Makanan itu kami yang beli!"

"Dia menggunakan praktik ini sebagai alasan untuk mengambil makanan karena dia belum gajian," gerutu Maehara.

"Kenapa orang yang akan menghancurkan bumi hidupnya tergantung dari gaji?" tinjau Kataoka.

Perlahan, gadis mungil berkacamata dan berambut kepang dua maju ke hadapan gurunya. "Anu ... _sensei_."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Okuda-san?"

"Ah, air ini adalah racun! Tolong diminum!" seru Okuda sambil menyodorkan tiga tabung kimia berisi cairan dengan warna berbeda-beda.

"Terang-terangan begitu?" komentar Maehara.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" cicit Okuda.

"Okuda-san, ini merupakan misi pembunuhan yang terang-terangan," kata Koro-sensei.

"Ah, anu ... anu ... eto ..."

.

.

"... maaf Pak Sutradara, boleh saya lihat naskahnya sekali lagi? Saya lupa dialog saya."

.

 **GUBRAK!**

"Okuda!" protes Rio. "Ini sudah yang ke-6 kalinya, lo."

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: EVOLUTION DRUG**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

Pintu kelas digeser, sang guru bertentakel tertatih-tatih memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ah, dia datang. Apa kau akan memberikan itu padanya?" selidik Kayano.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Harap semuanya duduk."

"Sensei, ini ..." Okuda menyerahkan ramuan terbarunya.

"Wah, kerja bagus," Koro-sensei menerima ramuan itu tanpa curiga. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminumnya sekaligus."

Segera setelah tegukan terakhir, tubuh Koro-sensei menegang. Matanya memerah dan urat-uratnya menonjol. "Terima kasih, Okuda-san. Sepertinya berkat obat ini, aku akan berevolusi ke tingkat yang baru!"

"Apa ... maksudmu?"

Asap putih memenuhi kelas 3-E. Koro-sensei menggerung seperti hendak meledak ...

.

"Eh? Di mana dia?" tanya Nagisa.

"Iya, bukannya seharusnya dia berubah menjadi cair seperti air raksa?" tambah Kimura.

"Di laci mejaku juga nggak ada," lapor Kataoka. "Koro-sensei, di mana kau?!"

" _Nyunya! Obatnya terlalu mujarab!_ " suara Koro-sensei menggema di ruang kelas, tapi tidak ada wujudnya.

"Lo kok?" sembur Okajima. "Di mana? Di mana dia?"

" _Seharusnya obat Okuda-san membuatku jadi cair!_ " protes Koro-sensei. " _Tapi obat itu terlalu mengerikan dan aku kebablasan jadi benda gas! Huwaaa, gimana nih?! Nurufufufu, tapi kalau berwujud gas begini, berarti kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku, dong! Ayo, coba bunuh aku—HMPH! B-bau apa ini?!_ "

"Oh, kau bilang sedang dalam wujud gas ya?" celetuk Terasaka. "Aku cuma menambah volume gas sedikit di ruangan ini ... sedikit amonia dan metana, semacam itulah."

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 8: SCHOOL GATHERING**

 **LOCATION: MAIN BUILDING'S GYM**

"Sekarang, kita punya pengumuman dari OSIS. Kepada para OSIS silakan menyiapkan peralatannya."

"Halo, saya wali kelas E, Karasuma," Karasuma-sensei memperkenalkan diri. "Karena aku bekerja di gedung yang berbeda, kurasa ini kesempatan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri."

"Hei, lihat ini," celetuk Kurahashi. Celetukan itu membuat Karasuma-sensei menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Oh, Karasuma-sensei," ucap Rio.

"Lihat ini! Kami mendekorasi sarung pisau kami!" pamer Kurahashi.

"Terlihat imut, bukan?" sambung Rio.

"Tak masalah kalau itu imut, tapi jangan keluarkan benda itu di sini!" seru Karasuma-sensei tertahan. "Misi pembunuhan itu adalah sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dari kelas lain!"

"Siapa dia? Seorang guru kelas E?"

"Mereka terlihat cukup dekat ..."

"Aku iri. Guru dan anak laki-laki di kelas kita jelek dan kasar."

 _-Dua detik kemudian-_

"Wah!"

Pandangan sebagian besar lelaki tertuju pada sosok baru yang melenggang masuk.

"Siapa orang asing dengan tubuh seksi itu?"

"Padahal Bitch-sensei sempat sangat kelelahan beberapa menit lalu," ujar Sugino.

"Dia terlihat sombong."

"Apa dia juga salah satu guru di kelas E?"

"Keren sekali."

 _SPLAT-GUBRAK!_

"Aduh," rintih Bitch-sensei sambil meraba pinggangnya. "Ih, SIAPA SIH YANG NGGAK TARUH TANDA LANTAI BASAH DI SINI?! PAK SUTRADARA! ULANG DARI AWAL DONG!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 6: TIME FOR EXAM**

 **SCENE 3: FIRST MEETING WITH BOARD CHAIRMAN**

 **LOCATION: 3-E STAFF ROOM**

"Saya yakin Anda memiliki kekuasaan untuk ..."

"Maafkan aku," potong Gakuho. "Aku berpikir akan datang dan memperkenalkan diri. Karasuma-san dan Menteri Pertahanan telah memberitahuku tentangmu," katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Yah, aku tak begitu paham tentang semua ini, tapi ... kau makhluk yang menyedihkan, bukan? Bermaksud ingin menjadi penyelamat dunia, tapi kau malah jadi penghancurnya."

 _Penyelamat? Penghancuran?_

"Yah, aku tak berniat untuk mengungkit masalah itu di sini. Bertarung sekuat tenaga, aku tak bisa diharapkan untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari krisis ini. Aku jarang ikut campur soal misi pembunuhan ini," Gakuho mendekati Karasuma. "Aku akan menyibukkan diri sambil menjaga rahasia ini."

"Itu akan sangat membantu," balas Karasuma.

"Kau memiliki pandangan yang rasional," tambah Bitch-sensei. "Aku tak membenci pria yang seperti itu."

"Aku merasa terhormat. Tapi, sebagai direktur sekolah ini, yang harus kupertimbangkan adalah ... apa yang harus kulakukan jika bumi terselamatkan tahun depan nanti. Dengan kata lain, jika seseorang tidak bisa membunuh—uagh!"

 _GUBRAK!_

"Pak Kepala Sekolah!" pekik Koro-sensei. Sang kepsek jatuh dalam posisi rebah di atas rerumputan.

"Aduh ... kusen jendelanya ternyata licin sekali, ya," gerutunya. "Padahal kan aku mau pose keren."

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: IMPORTANCE OF SECOND KNIFE**

 **LOCATION: 3-E BACKYARD**

"Apa maksudmu aku harus bergegas?" protes Bitch-sensei.

"Koro-sensei menyuruh kami memanggilmu," balas Kataoka.

"Irina-sensei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu sebagai seorang pembunuh profesional," ucap Koro-sensei.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Saat kau bekerja, apa kau hanya punya satu rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan?"

"Tidak," jawab Bitch-sensei. "Jarang sekali rencana pertamaku berjalan mulus seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku membuat rencana cadangan yang lebih detail untuk hal yang tidak terduga dalam misi pembunuhan."

"Dan berikutnya, Karasuma-sensei," panggil sang guru bertentakel. "Saat kau mengajarkan teknik pisau pada murid-murid, apa serangan pertama yang paling penting?"

"Tentu saja serangan pertama itu paling penting, tapi serangan berikutnya juga sama pentingnya. Saat melawan musuh yang kuat, ada kemungkinan kalau serangan pertamamu akan dihindari. Jadi akurasi serangan kedua dan ketigamu, bisa membuat perbedaan antara menang dan kalah."

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Isogai.

"Seperti yang para guru kalian katakan, kalau langkahmu selanjutnya terjamin, kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh yang percaya diri," Koro-sensei mulai berotasi dengan cepat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian? Berpikir 'kita akan baik-baik saja selama ada misi pembunuhan ini' kalian mengesampingkan tujuan belajar kalian. Kalian ... hanya menghindari kelemahan kalian," Koro-sensei berpusing makin cepat, debu-debu dan lapisan tanah beterbangan.

"Bagaimana ... kalau aku kabur dari kelas ini?" ancam Koro-sensei. Angin puting beliung lokalnya kini memenuhi puncak gunung. "Bagaimana ... kalau ada pembunuh lain yang membunuhku selain kalian? Kehilangan misi pembunuhan ini, yang menurut kalian rencana yang bagus. Kalian akan kembali dengan rasa tak percaya diri kalian sebagai kelas E. Ini nasihat sensei untuk kalian semua yang sangat tak percaya diri. Mereka yang tak mempunyai senjata kedua ... tak pantas menyebut dirinya—"

 _DU-PRAK! PIIIIIPPP ..._

"STOP!" pekik Pak Sutradara. "KAMERANYA RUSAK, WOI! CUT! KORO-SENSEI, JANGAN BERPUTAR TERLALU CEPAT!"

.

"Yah," ucap Koro-sensei. "Padahal udah keren! Gimana nih?!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 8: COMPLAIN**

 **LOCATION: 3-E STAFF ROOM**

"Apa artinya semua ini?" protes Karasuma-sensei pada guru lain yang berbicara di seberang sana. "Aku merasa ujian ini tak adil."

" _Aneh sekali,"_ jawab suara di seberang. _"Seharusnya kalian sudah diberi tahu. Apa mungkin karena kesalahan komunikasi dengan pihak kalian? Soalnya kalian tidak pernah datang ke bangunan utama."_

"Tak ada kesalahan dalam komunikasi, dan juga ini tidak normal. Dua hari sebelum ujian dimulai, terjadi perubahan soal di semua mata pelajaran," Karasuma-sensei meneruskan komplainnya.

" _Sepertinya kau tak mengerti ya, Karasuma-sensei. Ini sekolah level tinggi. Menguji murid-murid apakah mereka menguasai pelajaran sebelum ujian adalah salah satu kebijakan kami. Kepala Direktur sendiri berdiri di depan kelas—"_ _TUT TUT TUT_

 _MAAF. PULSA ANDA TIDAK MENCUKUPI UNTUK MENERUSKAN PANGGILAN._

Karasuma-sensei menghela napas. "Pak Kameramen, apa Anda jual pulsa?"

"Ha? Oh, ya, _all operator_ kok."

"Aku minta 25.000 ya."

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Terima kasih telah membaca _Behind the Scene 3_. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, dan saya ingatkan untuk jangan sungkan memberi kritik, komentar, atau barangkali usulan adegan apa di episode selanjutnya yang bagus buat bahan BtS. Untuk roll ini, maaf ya kalau kependekan atau humornya kurang mengena. Mudah-mudahan fic ini langgeng sampai _season_ 2 animenya, hahaha.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	4. Roll 4 (7-8)

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © by Yusei Matsui

 **Rating** : T (Due to rough language and assassination theme don't read this with your little brother and/or sister!)

.

.

* * *

Halo, di sini Itami Shinjiru. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua umpan balik yang masuk, dan saya mohon maaf karena baru sempat update setelah satu bulan. Saya baru sakit seminggu terakhir ini, dan seminggu sebelumnya sibuk ujian praktik -_- dan segala tetek bengek siswa kelas 12 yang lainnya. Mungkin karena kegiatan saya makin padat, fic ini tidak bisa update tiap minggu, tapi akan saya usahakan tetap lanjut.

Selamat menikmati kesalahan-kesalahan episode 7 dan 8! (Yang agak susah dicari, sebenarnya)

.

.

.

* * *

An

 **暗** **殺** **教室**

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Fanfiction

 _All Characters and Property belong to Yusei Matsui-sensei. I just create the story and timeline_

 _ **BEHIND-THE-SCENE!**_

 _ **ROLL PART 4: EPISODE 7-8**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 7: TIME FOR SCHOOL TOUR - 1**

 **SCENE 2: BRIEFING**

 **LOCATION: 3-E BACKYARD**

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada wisata 3 hari 2 malam ke Kyoto minggu depan," jelas Karasuma-sensei. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi ... ini juga misi."

"Itu berarti, di sana kami juga akan melakukan pembunuhan?" tanya Hara.

"Benar. Kyoto jauh lebih luas dan rumit dibandingkan sekolah ini, lalu kalian akan bergerak secara berkelompok dan dia akan menemani kalian. Lokasi tersebut sangat cocok bagi seorang—"

 _TULALIT TULALIT_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Karasuma-sensei berbunyi. Mau tak mau, akhirnya sang guru mengangkat teleponnya.

"Karasuma di sini."

"UDAH ISI PULSA BELUM?!" bentak suara dari seberang sana. "NANTI KALO PAS ADEGAN TELEPON-TELEPONAN LAGI, PULSAMU HABIS GIMANA?!"

"GUE BARU ISI TADI PAGI!" balas Karasuma-sensei. "LO GANGGU AJA, NIH! BARU MULAI _TAKE_ MALAH NANYAIN HAL GAK PENTING GITUAN!"

.

"CUT!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 8: KIDNAPPER'S CONFRONTATION**

 **LOCATION: OLD WAREHOUSE**

"Kalau kau tak punya petunjuk tentang pelaku, pertama kita perhatikan logat mereka, untuk mencari tahu apakah mereka penduduk lokal atau bukan. Jika mereka bukan penduduk lokal dan mengenakan seragam sekolah, lihatlah halaman 1334."

"Kemungkinan besar, lawanmu adalah siswa sekolah lain yang senang membuat masalah."

"Teman-teman!" seru Kayano.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" hardik salah satu berandal.

"Mereka tak hafal daerah setempat, jadi mereka takkan kabur jauh setelah menculik, tapi mereka akan memilih tempat yang dekat. Jika kasusnya seperti itu, lihat halaman 134," baca Nagisa. "Peta yang dibuat sensei dengan kecepatan 20 Mach ... mungkin akan membantu menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka."

Buku panduan itu luar biasa!

Itu tindakan balasan yang sempurna terhadap penculikan!

Yah ... kurasa kita harus membawanya bersama kita setelah ini!

Kami tidak pernah mendengar buku panduan yang seperti itu!

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kalian lakukan, kakak-kakak berandalan?" balas Karma. "Kalian sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Kalian akan menghabiskan sisa waktu wisata sekolah kalian ..."

"... di rumah sakit."

.

.

.

"Tunggu! CUT! TUNGGU!" Karma memekik, wajahnya kelihatan panik.

"Ada apa?" Nagisa ikut panik. "Ada apa, Karma-kun?"

"Bahaya?" Sugino menyambar sebuah balok kayu. "Apaan sih?"

"Anu, yang barusan itu, aku merasa kurang yakin," Karma menggaruk kepala. "Sepertinya aku masih kurang menyeramkan. Bisa diulang lagi, Pak Sutradara?"

 _GUBRAK_

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 9: KIDNAPPER'S CONFRONTATION**

 **LOCATION: OLD WAREHOUSE**

"Kalian bocah SMP jangan sombong. Mereka pasti teman-teman kami yang sudah kupanggil. Mereka berandalan yang belum pernah kalian li ... EEH? APA ITU?!"

"Tak ada berandalan di sini. Aku sudah melakukan perawatan pada mereka semua."

"Koro-sensei!" seru Nagisa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku membiarkan kalian menangani hal ini, dan mencari mereka di tempat lain sampai beres," kata sang guru sambil melemparkan keempat berandalan itu dengan satu tentakelnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai penutup wajah?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukan kekerasan dan tak ingin kalian mengingatku sebagai guru yang kejam."

.

 _KELEMAHAN KORO-SENSEI NO.10:_

 **DIA KHAWATIR DENGAN PENAMPILANNYA**

.

"Karena Nagisa-kun punya salinan buku panduannya, jadi aku bisa menyusul kalian dengan cepat."

"Guru katamu?" bentak salah satu berandal. "Jangan bercanda! Dia pikir dia siapa, memandang rendah kami seperti itu?!" ia berlari sambil mengayunkan botol minuman.

"Jangan bercanda, katamu?" gumam Koro-sensei. Sekejap kemudian, para berandal terhenti dengan kepala-kepala miring. "Seharusnya itu kata-kataku."

Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia sangat cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya!

"Jangan menyentuh murid-muridku dengan tangan kotor kalian ... dengan kecepatan seperti lalat tak bisa terbang," geram Koro-sensei dengan wajah berubah hitam.

"Bahkan sekolah seperti mereka memiliki guru khusus, ya? Kalian pasti memandang rendah kami karena kalian elite ... meremehkan kami yang merupakan SMA bodoh!" seru salah satu berandal sambil menghunus pisau. Bersamaan, mereka merangsek maju ...

"TUNGGU!" Koro-sensei memekik. "YANG BARUSAN ITU DIULANG, DONG!"

"Hah?" Kayano mengernyit. "Yang bagian mana?"

"Waktu momenku!" protes Koro-sensei. "Aku ... aku merasa kurang menyeramkan. Diulang lagi, dong!"

"Jiah, jangan tiru-tiru, sensei," balas Karma. "Udah cukup sekali aja!"

"Iya, tadi udah bagus kok!" sambung salah satu berandal.

"NGGAK BISA! HARUS DIULANG! HARUSNYA WAKTU ITU MULUTKU KELUAR ASAPNYA!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 8: TIME FOR SCHOOL TOUR – 2**

 **SCENE 3: SNIPERING FROM BRIDGE**

 **LOCATION: HOZU RIVER BRIDGE, KYOTO**

"Waahh, anginnya sangat kencang kalau jendelanya dibuka. Kalau kendaraan terbuka aku sih nggak akan mabuk," tanggap Koro-sensei. "Dan juga, 25 km/jam itu lumayan cepat, ya."

"Itu tak sebanding dengan kecepatan 20 Mach milikmu," komentar Maehara.

Kami hampir sampai. Tempat membidik yang kami pilih adalah salah satu tempat terkenal di jalur kereta Sagano. Jembatan Sungai Hozu. Kita akan berhenti sebentar di jembatan.

"Wah, lihat itu, Koro-sensei! Mereka menyusuri sungai!" tinjau Kurahashi.

"Di mana? Di mana?"

Kurahashi mencuri pandang pada kedua anggota kelompoknya yang lain, Maehara dan Isogai.

Sinyal kami untuk sniper itu adalah ... saat Koro-sensei melihat ke luar jendela untuk melihat perahu!

Aku pernah menembak target dari jarak 2 km saat badai pasir di Timur Tengah. Menembak di keadaan seperti ini sangat mudah bagiku. Jadi, tembakanku tadi ...

"Tunggu," si sniper mengecek senapan laras panjangnya. "GAWAT! AKU LUPA MENGISI AMUNISINYA! CUT WOI!"

"Pantesan tadi nggak kedengaran suara tembakan," protes Isogai.

"Paman ini profesional, kan?!" omel Maehara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 4: SNIPERING FROM SAMURAI ACTORS**

 **LOCATION: TOEI UZUMASA SCENERY MOVIE**

"Sekarang kalian pergilah. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia."

"Kau hanya bermulut besar!"

"Oi, kalian semua bunuh dia!"

Dua samurai menyerang maju, tetapi si tokoh utama dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan menyabetkan pedangnya ke kedua lawannya.

"Keren!"

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat, gerakan ayunan pedangnya sangat cepat. Gerakan-gerakan mereka cepat dan dipoles dengan baik. Sensei menyukai pertarungan pedang yang seperti ini."

"Wah, mereka mengarah ke sini!"

"Sensei, cepat ke sini!" pandu Rio. Ia lantas melirik ke salah satu menara kuil, memberi kode pada penembak jitu yang sudah disiapkan di sana sebelumnya.

 _Mereka bahkan telah mengintrusikan pada aktornya untuk melakukan gerakan yang mencolok. Saat dia terpaku dengan pertunjukan itu ... lho? Pergi ke mana dia? APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN? SEJAK KAPAN DIA BERGABUNG DENGAN PARA AKTOR ITU?!_

Samurai gadungan itu berkelebat ke sana ke mari sambil menebas musuh.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan," ucap Koro-sensei.

"Tunggu!" seru Pak Sutradara. "Kamu ngambil pedang itu dari mana?! Pasti bukan dari simpanan properti, ya?!"

Koro-sensei terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu memandang lelaki yang baru ditebasnya. Luka tebasannya mengalirkan darah ...

"NYUNYA! KENAPA NGGAK ADA YANG BILANG KALO INI PEDANG ASLI?!"

"CUT!"

"MEDIS!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 10: CONVERSATION**

 **LOCATION: HOTEL BALCONY**

"Wisata sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan, ya. Kita bisa melihat sisi lain dari semua hal," komentar Kayano.

"Kau benar," Nagisa menanggapi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Rasanya seperti wisata sekolah kelas kita sudah hampir berakhir, kan? Tapi, gaya hidup seperti ini baru saja dimulai. Dan kita tidak tahu apakah dunia akan berakhir atau tidak tahun depan."

"Ya."

"Tapi, kelas ini pasti akan berakhir bulan Maret tahun depan."

"Kau benar."

"Aku ingin mengenal lebih lagi tentang semuanya ... aku ingin hidup tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan."

.

.

.

"Kayano?"

"Hmm?"

"Bukannya habis itu dialogmu, ya?"

"Ha? Yang mana?"

"Yang ' _untuk saat ini, aku ingin ikut wisata sekolah sekali lagi_ ' itu?" koreksi Nagisa.

"Oh, habis kamu giliranku, yah," Kayano menggaruk kepala. "Sori. Aku terbawa suasana."

"CUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Terima kasih telah membaca _Behind the Scene 4_. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, dan saya ingatkan untuk jangan sungkan memberi kritik, komentar, atau barangkali usulan adegan apa di episode selanjutnya yang bagus buat bahan BtS. Sekali lagi, saya tidak bisa menjamin update Jumat depan, tergantung pada kegiatan dan waktu luang saya, mungkin juga tergantung reviewnya (ngarep).

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5!

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	5. Roll 5 (9-10)

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © by Yusei Matsui

 **Rating** : T (Due to rough language and assassination theme don't read this with your little brother and/or sister!)

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

An

 **暗** **殺** **教室**

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Fanfiction

 _All Characters and Property belong to Yusei Matsui-sensei. I just create the story and timeline_

 _ **BEHIND-THE-SCENE!**_

 _ **ROLL PART 5: EPISODE 9-10**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 9: TIME FOR EXCHANGE STUDENT**

 **SCENE 3: FIRST ATTACK**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Jadi, dari tiga karakter di sini, salah satu di antaranya sudah mati," terang Koro-sensei.

Sementara itu, Kayano berbisik pada Nagisa yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dia akan menyerang?"

" ... dua lainnya muncul untuk bergaul dengan yang lainnya ..."

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Nagisa.

"Dia disebut senjata artileri, tapi tidak memiliki senjata yang terpasang di tubuhnya."

" ... Ira datang untuk mengunjungi Kajii yang sakit hampir setiap hari. Tetapi, apa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kajii?"

Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, tapi ..."

Tak lama, senjata artileri otomatis tersebut berdesis, kemudian membuka segmen di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, dan mengeluarkan ledakan bunga.

"TUNGGU!" sang Sutradara memekik sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "HARUSNYA YANG KELUAR ITU—" Ia melirik skenario. "—dua _shotgun_ dan empat senjata otomatis! Bunga baru keluar di adegan terakhir! ULANG DARI AWAL!"

"Bikin kaget saja," ujar Koro-sensei. "Apa ada yang merubah memorinya?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: UNHARMONY**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

 _Pukul 08.29 pagi lebih 35 detik. Semua sistem beroperasi._

 _Tegangan listrik, stabil._

 _Sistem operasi, normal._

Disk _rekaman, normal._

Various devices _, normal._

 _Unsur yang tak dibutuhkan, tak ditemukan._ Program start _._

 _Rencana hari ini, melakukan 215 jenis tembakan sampai jam pelajaran keenam. Melanjutkan menganalisa penghindaran target dari seranganku ..._

.

.

"Koro-sensei, kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan senjataku," protes Ritsu. "Tolong lepaskan isolasi ini."

Koro-sensei memegang kepalanya. "Yah, meskipun itu permintaanmu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa ini perbuatanmu? Perbuatan ini merupakan tindak kekerasan pada murid. Aku yakin perbuatan ini dilarang di kontrakmu—"

"Kau salah!"

Pluk.

.

"Ah, sial!" seru Terasaka. "Ulangi lagi, dong! Lemparanku meleset nih! Mestinya aku mengenai Ritsu dengan isolasi itu!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 6: RITSU V 2.0**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Yang benar saja, kalian semua sedang ditipu!" Terasaka menginterupsi. "Semua itu hanya program yang dibuat oleh si gurita itu! Meskipun dia jadi ramah, mesin tetaplah mesin. Dan dia itu pasti akan menembak tanpa mempedulikan kita, dasar barang rongsokan."

Ritsu berbalik empat puluh lima derajat. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Terasaka-san. Memang benar aku melakukan itu kemarin. 'Barang rongsokan' ... meskipun kau memanggilku begitu, aku takkan membalasnya."

"Wah, kau membuatnya menangis," cetus Kataoka.

"Terasaka membuat gadis 2D itu menangis," sambung Hara.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, nanti ada yang salah paham!" seru Terasaka.

"Kupikir ini menakjubkan," usul Takebayashi. "Gadis 2D ... bukan gadis namanya kalau dia berwujud 3D."

.

.

.

"Woi!" seru Takebayashi. "Isogai! Kimura! Kok diem sih?!"

"Hah? Apa?" Kimura melepas headsetnya. "Lo, sekarang bagian kami ya?"

"Iya!" cetus Takebayashi, berusaha sabar. "Kalian harusnya mengomentari—"

"Takebayashi, apa itu kata-kata pertamamu?!" tiba-tiba Isogai berseru.

"TELAT OI!"

"CUT! ULANGI LAGI!"

.

.

" _Camera_ , _rolling_ , _action_!"

.

"Wah, kau membuatnya menangis," cetus Kataoka lagi.

"Terasaka membuat gadis 2D itu menangis."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, nanti ada yang salah paham!"

"Kupikir ini menakjubkan," Takebayashi menaikkan kacamatanya. "Gadis 2D ... bukan gadis namanya kalau dia berwujud 3D."

"Takebayashi, apa itu kata-kata pertamamu?!" komentar Isogai.

"Apa kau yakin?" susul Kimura.

Ritsu mengusap air mata virtualnya. "Tapi teman-teman, jangan khawatir. Koro-sensei mengajariku betapa pentingnya kerja sama. Aku akan berusaha agar kalian mengakuiku sampai aku mendapatkan pengakuan dari kalian. Dengan begitu, aku akan menunda misi pembunuhanku."

"Jadi, kalian bertemanlah dengannya," sambung Koro-sensei. "Ah, dan tentu saja meskipun aku telah memberinya banyak peningkatan, aku tidak mengurangi nafsu membunuhnya. Jika kalian ingin membunuhku, bisa kubayangkan kalau dia akan menjadi sekutu yang berguna ... UHK! KHEEEKK!"

"Koro-sensei, ada apa?!" jerit Hara panik.

"D-dia tersedak kunci inggris!" teriak Nagisa. "Seseorang panggil ambulans!"

"Haduh, Koro-sensei ada-ada aja sih!" omel Kataoka.

"CUT!" Teriakan sakti sang sutradara lagi-lagi menghentikan aksi mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 10: TIME FOR L AND R**

 **SCENE 2-3: PRESENCE**

 **LOCATION: 3-E STAFF ROOM, CLASS CORRIDOR**

"Ah, ternyata jadi guru sangat merepotkan!" keluh Bitch-sensei sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Sepertinya kau mendadak jadi populer di kalangan para murid, ya," komentar Karasuma-sensei sambil masih memeriksa berkas-berkasnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dengan hal itu. Aku ini pembunuh profesional. Aku ke sini untuk membunuh gurita itu ... dan bicara tentang gurita itu ... dia memandang dadaku sambil minum teh dengan santainya!" omel Bitch-sensei.

"Pelajaran hidup yang diambil dari pengalaman. Mengagumkan sekali," tambah Koro-sensei.

Bitch-sensei mengeluarkan pisau karetnya. "Diam kau!"

"Tenanglah. Memang seperti itulah dia."

"Sial! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini!" ketus Bitch-sensei sambil membanting pintu.

"Dia pasti sangat marah," gumam Koro-sensei.

"Dan kau pikir itu salah siapa?!"

.

 _Aku tidak boleh terjebak di tempat semacam ini. Bagaimana caranya aku membunuh monster semacam itu ..._

 _Kreeeekk ..._

Kabel tersebut melayang dan tertarik ke atas tanpa mendapatkan tangkapan apa-apa.

"IRINA!" teriak Lovro. "Kau mestinya berdiri di dekat jendela! Bukan di situ! Jebakan kabelku jadi gagal 'kan!"

Bitch-sensei tertawa kikuk. "Sori, sori."

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: BITCH-SENSEI'S TRY**

 **LOCATION: 3-E BACKYARD**

"—Dan seperti itulah situasinya. Ini memang menjengkelkan, tapi ini tidak akan mempengaruhi jam pelajaran kalian," jelas Karasuma-sensei. "Jadi, lakukan seperti biasanya."

 _Masalah Karasuma-sensei tidak pernah berakhir, ya_ , batin Nagisa.

"Karasuma senseeeii! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Kau pasti haus, 'kan? Aku membawa air dingin untu—" GUBRAK!

"IIHH!" pekik Bitch-sensei. "SIAPA SIH YANG NARUH KERIKIL DI SINI?! JADI KESANDUNG NIIIHHH!"

"Bitch-sensei kok sering banget kesandung sama kepeleset, ya?" bisik Mimura. "Apa itu karena sepatunya?"

"Mana gue tahu," ucap Sugaya tanpa peduli. "Mungkin karena dia kelebihan beban di bagian depan tubuhnya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 6: LOVRO'S TRY**

 **LOCATION: 3-E STAFF ROOM**

Karasuma-sensei sedang mengetik dengan serius di laptopnya selagi Bitch-sensei memikirkan strategi yang akan digunakannya untuk memenangkan pertaruhan mereka. Sementara, Koro-sensei mengamati mereka dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

Sementara itu.

Lovro mengambil ancang-ancang. Pisau karetnya siap di tangannya. Sutradara memberi arahan, kemudian memberi isyarat pada kru yang lain.

" _Camera_ , _rolling_ ... _action_!"

Sang pembunuh bayaran melesat cepat ke pintu ruang staf, tangan kanannya memegang pisau dan tangan kirinya bersiap membuka pintu secepat kilat.

 _Grek_

"Apa-apaan nih?!" protes Lovro. "HEI, SIAPA YANG MENGUNCI PINTUNYA?! AKSIKU JADI GAGAL (lagi) NIH!"

"Lo, kayaknya tadi aku nggak ngunci pintu," ucap Karasuma-sensei. Ia melirik Bitch-sensei, tapi perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. Mereka menoleh pada satu-satunya makhluk yang tersisa di ruangan itu, tapi jendela ruang staf sudah terbuka dan debu mengepul di lantai.

"Oh, jadi dia toh," gumam Bitch-sensei. "Makhluk itu memang pintar berimprovisasi."

"CUT!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Terima kasih telah membaca _Behind the Scene 5_. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, dan saya ingatkan untuk jangan sungkan memberi kritik, komentar, atau barangkali usulan adegan apa di episode selanjutnya yang bagus buat bahan BtS. Oya, beberapa minggu ke depan juga saya mungkin tidak bisa update, karena harus mulai belajar buat PAT dan US. Banyak tangga menunggu di depan mata -_- penulis cuma bisa berharap semoga kalian sabar :p

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6!

 _RnR please?_

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


	6. Roll 6 (11-12)

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © by Yusei Matsui

 **Rating** : T (Due to rough language and assassination theme don't read this with your little brother and/or sister!)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

An

 **暗** **殺** **教室**

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

Fanfiction

 _All Characters and Property belong to Yusei Matsui-sensei. I just create the story and timeline_

 _ **BEHIND-THE-SCENE!**_

 _ **ROLL PART 6: EPISODE 11-12**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 11: TIME FOR EXCHANGE STUDENT-2**

 **SCENE 2: INTRODUCTION**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"... awalnya, kami dijadwalkan untuk memasuki kelas ini secara bersamaan. Dengan mengkombinasikan serangan jarak jauhku dan serangan jarak dekatnya, bersama-sama kami akan bisa memojokkan Koro-sensei. Tapi, perintah itu dibatalkan karena dua alasan."

"Eh? Apa alasannya?"

"Pertama, penyesuaiannya memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama dibanding yang diperkirakan. Kedua, aku tak memiliki kapasitas untuk memberikannya bantuan. Karena sebagai pembunuh, kemampuanku masih lebih lemah dibandingkan dengannya," jelas Ritsu.

Ritsu yang bisa melukai jari Koro-sensei, diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti apa monster yang akan datang ke sini?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Dia memakai pakaian serbaputih, tertutup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan hanya menampakkan celah kecil untuk matanya dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan pakaiannya itu?"

"Apa dia murid pindahan itu?"

Sosok itu menggerakkan telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya, kemudian mendadak memunculkan seekor merpati.

"Maaf, aku pasti sudah mengejutkan kalian. Aku bukan murid pindahan itu, aku adalah walinya. Yah, karena aku berpakaian serbaputih, jadi panggil saja aku Shiro."

"Ada seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba memakai baju putih dan melakukan sedikit sulap, itu cukup mengejutkan," komentar Kayano.

"Ya, siapapun itu kecuali Koro-sensei pasti akan ..."

"AH, KAU!" Koro-sensei memekik. "YANAGISAWA!"

.

 _BRAK!_

Shiro jatuh telentang dengan mulut berbusa.

" _CUT_!" Pak Sutradara dan Fuwa memprotes bersamaan. "JANGAN _SPOILER_ , OI!"

Isogai mengelus dahi. "Kayaknya adegan ini aku udah pernah lihat deh. Di mana ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 3: APPEARANCE**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Koro-sensei," balas Yanagisa—eh, salah, Shiro, maksudnya. "Karena kepribadiannya unik dan cukup aneh, aku akan mewakilinya dan memperkenalkannya jika kalian berkenan."

 _Dia tidak terlihat buruk_ , pikir Nagisa.

Shiro berhenti sejenak. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Tidak. Kalian semua terlihat seperti murid-murid yang baik. Aku yakin dia akan akrab dengan kalian. Kalau begitu, akan kuperkenalkan dia. Hei, Itona! Masuklah!"

.

.

.

 _ **JDUK**_

 _ **.**_

"ULANG DONG!" Itona berteriak dari luar. "MESTINYA DINDING KELASNYA TEMBUS, NIH! KOK NGGAK HANCUR?! CEPETAN DI- _CUT_ , AKU KEHUJANAN NIH!"

Karma menghela napas. "Nah, nah, Pak Matsui Yusei, bisa nggak bikin cerita yang lebih rasional dikit? Kalo IQ anak itu berkurang 'kan, berabe jadinya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 3: APPEARANCE (TAKE 2)**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Koro-sensei. Karena kepribadiannya unik dan cukup aneh, aku akan mewakilinya dan memperkenalkannya jika kalian berkenan."

 _Dia tidak terlihat buruk_.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Kalian semua terlihat seperti murid-murid yang baik. Aku yakin dia akan akrab dengan kalian. Kalau begitu, akan kuperkenalkan dia. Hei, Itona! Masuklah!"

.

.

.

 _ **BRAAKK!**_

.

Dinding kelas bagian belakang berlubang. Di antara kepulan debu, Itona berjalan seperti biasa dan langsung duduk di salah satu bangku paling belakang.

 _Kali ini dia berhasil_ , batin Koro-sensei. _Untunglah, nggak usah diulang lagi_.

"Aku menang," desisnya. "Aku telah membuktikan diri untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari dinding kelas ini."

"MASUKLAH LEWAT PINTU!" protes seisi kelas.

"Itu saja sudah cukup."

 _Murid menyebalkan lainnya telah muncul! Bahkan reaksi Koro-sensei juga menyebalkan. Dia tidak tertawa atau serius. Ekspresi macam apa itu?_

"Dia Horibe Itona. Tolong panggil dia dengan namanya," kata Shiro.

 _Seorang wali yang berpakaian serbaputih dan seorang murid pindahan yang ucapannya tak masuk akal. Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan yang lebih dalam dari masalah yang sudah mereka hadapi._

"Hei, Itona-kun," panggil Karma. "Ini sedikit menggangguku, tapi kau tidak membawa apapun saat datang ke sini, 'kan? Jadi, kenapa kau tidak kebasahan? Padahal di luar sedang hujan."

Itona menoleh ke seisi kelas dengan pandangan misterius, kemudian berjalan ke bangku Karma.

"Kau mungkin yang paling kuat di kelas ini. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Kau lebih lemah dariku ..."

.

.

.

"... anu, dialogku selanjutnya apa, ya?"

 _GUBRAK!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 7: KORO-SENSEI VS ITONA**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian berdua, tapi ... kelihatannya aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari kalian."

"Kau yakin masih bisa menang?" sinis Shiro. "Meskipun kau akan kalah, kau cukup bermulut besar, ya."

"Shiro-san, ada satu hal yang kau lupakan dalam perhitunganmu itu," ujar Koro-sensei.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena perhitunganku itu sempurna," kilah Shiro. "Bunuh dia."

Itona melompat, bersalto di udara, kemudian mengerahkan tentakel-tentakelnya. Mestinya serangan cepat tadi melukai targetnya, tapi yang ada adalah tentakel-tentakel Itona yang mencair dan melebur.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kau menginjak barang yang kujatuhkan," kata Koro-sensei dengan wajah tak berdosa. Di lantai, tampak beberapa pisau anti-sensei tergeletak, dan di sekitarnya terdapat ceceran sisa-sisa tentakel Itona.

Eh? Sejak kapan dia melakukannya?

Koro-sensei menjatuhkan sisa kulitnya untuk membungkus Itona. "Jika tentakelmu sama dengan milikku, maka pisau itu pasti juga kelemahanmu. Kegelisahan karena kehilangan tentakel juga akan berpengaruh sama. Tapi, aku sedikit lebih pintar darimu," Koro-sensei mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melempar Itona yang berbungkus kulitnya ke salah satu jendela. Itona terlempar sangat jauh sampai menghilang di balik hutan.

"EH?!" Koro-sensei menjerit panik. "AH! AKU MELEMPARNYA TERLALU KUAT! DI MANA DIA AKAN JATUH?!"

Pak Sutradara menepuk dahi. "PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPISODE 12: TIME FOR BASEBALL TOURNAMENT**

 **SCENE 2: CLASSMEETING STRATEGY**

 **LOCATION: 3-E CLASSROOM**

"Tepatnya, itu hanya pertandingan pertunjukan saja. Dengan semua murid yang melihat pertandingan tersebut, kami dipaksa untuk bertanding melawan klub bisbol, dan klub basket untuk perempuan."

"Jadi begitu. Jadi ini yang sering kalian alami, ya?" simpul Koro-sensei.

"Ya."

"Kami tidak ingin jadi bahan tertawaan," Terasaka menginterupsi. "Kalian saja yang menanganinya, bagaimanapun caranya. Sampai jumpa."

"Oi, tunggu, Terasaka!" cegah Isogai, tapi tidak ada gunanya. "Dasar."

"Kalau bicara soal bisbol, Sugino-lah satu-satunya yang bisa kita andalkan. Tapi ... apa kita mempunyai strategi rahasia untuk menang?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," balas Sugino pesimis. "Klub bisbol sekolah kita ... lumayan kuat. Terutama kapten klub bisbol yang sekarang, Shindo. Dia sudah dilirik banyak SMA karena kecepatan lemparannya. Dia juga hebat dalam olahraga dan belajar. Itu memang tidak adil. Tapi ..."

.

.

"... aku ingin ke kamar mandi, Koro-sensei."

.

 _ **GU-BRAK!**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: BASEBALL TOURNAMENT**

 **LOCATION: MAIN BASEBALL FIELD**

"Pemukul nomor empat, Sugino-kun."

"Sugino!"

" _One_! _Two_! _Three_!" seru Koro-sensei dari kejauhan yang menyamar menjadi bola.

" _Play_!"

"Baiklah, pertandingan berlanjut! Wah, dia melakukan pose pukulan _bunt_ lagi!"

A ... ada apa ini?! Ada apa dengan mereka ini? Apa aku benar-benar ... sedang bermain bisbol?!

Memang aku bukan tandinganmu dalam hal kekuasaan. Tapi, bahkan yang lemah pun, jika berhati-hati dalam satu pukulan ... kekuatan besar pun ... akan kalah!

 _DAK!_

.

 _PRAANNGG!_

.

"OI, SUGI!" teriak Pak Sutradara. "BOLANYA MEMECAHKAN KAMERA! ULANGI LAGI DAN BAYAR GANTI RUGINYA!"

"APAAA?!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SCENE 7: SECRET STRATEGY**

 **LOCATION: MAIN BASEBALL FIELD**

"Baiklah, pertandingan berlanjut. Tapi ... i-ini posisi pertahanan dari jarak dekat!" seru komentator.

"Kami akan bertahan di posisi pertahanan yang akan mengganggu konsentrasi pemukul, tapi ... saat kalian melakukan ini sebelumnya, wasit tak mengatakan apapun," cerocos Karma. "Kau tak mempermasalahkannya 'kan, Ketua Dewan?"

 _Jadi begitu. Kalian melakukan sebuah protes, tapi trik inilah yang kalian incar_. "Lakukan sesuka kalian. Kami orang terpilih tidak akan terpengaruh dengan posisi pertahanan kalian."

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, kami tak perlu ragu."

"Hah? De-dekat sekali! Ini pertahanan jarak dekat tanpa jarak! Dengan jarak seperti itu, ayunan pukulannya pasti bisa mengenai mereka!"

"Jangan pikirkan kami dan pukul saja, _superstar_ ," kata Karma. "Kami tidak akan menghalangi jalur lemparannya."

"Dasar tidak berguna. Tak usah pedulikan dan pukul saja, Shindo-kun. Meskipun kau menghancurkan tulang mereka, kelas E-lah yang disalahkan karena telah menghalangimu."

 _Mereka pikir mereka bisa mengejekku seperti ini? Jika aku menakuti mereka dengan ayunanku, mereka pasti akan mundur!_

Sugino melempar bola.

Shindo mengayunkan pemukul.

.

 _ **BATS!**_

.

Isogai jatuh terkapar ke tanah. Bintang-bintang mengelilingi kepalanya.

"ISOGAI!" teriak Sugino dan Shindo panik.

Karma menggaruk kepala. "Kayaknya dia agak kurang cepat menghindar. Ada yang punya kompres es?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author Note:**

Nurufufufufufu, setelah berminggu-minggu "menghilang", akhirnya saya balik! *digampar sendal* tapi serius, minggu-minggu lalu saya teramat sibuk dengan UN dan Kawan-Kawan. Fic ini akan tetap rilis setiap hari Jumat. Terima kasih telah membaca _Behind the Scene 6_. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua, dan saya ingatkan untuk jangan sungkan memberi kritik, komentar, atau barangkali usulan adegan apa di episode selanjutnya yang bagus buat bahan BtS.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 7!

 _RnR please?_

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
